


A Mating Strategy

by FZ_DracoHart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Being Yang is Suffering, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating wildly, Wolf Faunus Weiss, or whatever you call it, wolf faunus ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart
Summary: Ruby couldn’t be unluckier than now. Her heat hits her right at Beacon initiation of all times. How come she can fight Grimm and swing Crescent Rose when she just wants to mate? Little did she know, her heat also makes a certain snow wolf crazy. You know what will happen when you let two horny wolves out to the forest, right? Wolf Faunus Ruby and Weiss mating smut.





	A Mating Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanHeiress/gifts).



> Because great Ryn-sama one time drew my lewd imagination to life, it's just right for me to repay her excellency by penning it down to a full blown shameless brain-dead smut.
> 
> WARNING! : Wolf faunus Weiss complete with wolf donger! Yay! Too repulsive for you? Hit the back button then, baby.

Ruby Rose could feel her clammy hands wrapped around Crescent Rose’s shaft.

Why she had to be the unlucky one to have rare primal wolf genes expressed in her. Why couldn’t she be like other fellow Faunus who didn’t have to suffer cycles of heat?

While she wanted to have nature took all the blame, her carelessness played some part on this too. She should’ve listened to her dad to restock her heat suppressant before boarding the bullhead bound to Beacon. To her defense, heat suppressant was a niche and difficult commodity to get in Patch, and it was an undisputable fact that she would get it easier in bigger cities like Vale. Besides, her heat shouldn’t have come for anytime soon.

Oh, how wrong her prediction was. And now she had to take the consequence.

She could barely hold herself together. Her body temperature hiked steeply that she felt like stripping down and let the nature take it from there. But no, of course she couldn’t succumb to her animalistic desire! She came to Beacon to be a huntress and a hero! She could do this, zipping through with her Semblance, slicing through Grimm and—

She couldn’t take it anymore.

Letting Crescent Rose drop to the ground, Ruby yanked down her tights and panties in one rough movement. She jammed her fingers in and executed desperate measure to relieve herself of her needs. Sensitized by her heat, it only took few pumps past her folds and light strokes on her clit to bait the orgasm to hit her. Her ears dropped and her tail went limp as she moaned as, coming again and again, sopping her hand and thighs with her juices of arousal.

But it was all like drinking sea water in thirst. Her fingers would never be enough. She needed something more wholesome than shallow pleasure. She needed, wanted, craved a hard cock inside her, pounding her needy walls hard and deep.

Little did Ruby know, there was another wolf who suffered. Hers was something different from Ruby’s misery—however, it was the complementing other side of a same coin.

Weiss almost landed face first, if only her muscle memory hadn’t rescued her by casting critically-timed glyphs. Immaculate to the perfection, she was rarely this… _frisky_. Yet that said quality was easily shattered by alluring scent of roses with undertone of strawberries and…choco chip cookies?

If it was a perfume, it would’ve been a tackily designed one that would make Weiss retch. The way it made her unflinchingly hard down there was enough to tell her it was the scent of heat. A natural beacon from her potential mate, beckoning her to come.

If not for her high-tech compression shorts, she would’ve pitched a large circus tent on her skirt and humiliated her in front of her fellow aspiring student-hunters. There was no way Weiss Schnee would go down in the history as a horny youth who touted her erection around.

Shouldering her woe, Weiss soldiered on. Her plan was to find Pyrrha Nikos or any other decent partner candidate while avoiding some numbskull nincompoop like Jaune Arc, then hunt down the relic. A feat so trivial for the acclaimed Weiss Schnee.

Or so she thought. It was easier for her to follow the trail of that sweet scent instead. Nature led her to it, and she was too helpless to resist. Her command center was no longer inside her head but in between her legs, throbbing and bothered.

For dutifully submitting to her primal instinct, in the end of her trail Weiss was rewarded by a sight of a young wolf Faunus playing with herself. Clad in red hood, the wolf in heat was whimpering with fingers furiously pumping in and out her puffy entrance. Crimson-tipped black tail flagged around, spreading the musk of arousal that made her drool.

When the blue eyes met with the silver ones, they both knew the force of this animal magnetism was too strong to be denied.

“H-Hi…” the black red wolf panted between her moans. “…Are you here to mate me?”

Weiss Schnee instantaneously devolved to her primordial lupine nature. Good thing Myrtenaster’s safety was still engaged, lest the multi action Dust rapier would have exploded after getting harshly chucked aside. Dropping to her fours, she licked the red wolf’s sopping wet folds and gave herself a taste of a fertile young wolf ready to be mated. The deliciousness was too much that she plunged head first to feast on the delectable young flesh, plunging her tongue deeper to drink on red wolf’s intimate honey. The taste alone should have made her come and shoot her load, but her mating instinct saved herself and her erection for the main course.

Ruby was a writhing mess. Her tail curled and twitched due the excessive pleasure coming from the uncoordinated abuse on her clit. The white wolf’s tongue was hundredfold better than her fingers, reaching sweet spots she never knew and lathering her tingling clit with wet caresses followed by hungry sucking. It was wild yet so beautiful, the way the white wolf ate her out and doused her in bliss. It wasn’t long until Ruby was smacked full frontal with another surge of pleasure and her juices were raining down on Weiss’ tongue.

Mind-blowing as it may, but she needed something more than otherwise amazing pussy eating.

“Please just…” Ruby threw her head back and moaned as the white wolf slurped her juices hungrily. “Please mate me! I need your cock inside me!”

Weiss licked the remaining of Ruby’s honey from her lips, pulling back with a smirk. “Learn some patience, dolt. How are you going to be a huntress like this?”

Big words from Weiss, but it wasn’t all empty boasting. She could’ve just rammed her cock and fucked the wolf in red hood silly, but she chose to wage war against her hormone and treated this like one fine dining. Should it be noted that this would be the very first time her member getting the real feel of flesh surrounding her girth? She wanted her first to be something more exquisite than mindless quick fucking.

Unfortunately, that sentiment wasn’t shared by Ruby. She just wanted to be mated, her pussy fucked well without mercy. Her lust and heat overruled her romantic dream to have her first sweet and all—the undeniable beauty of the snow wolf was enough to make up for it anyways.

Kissing Weiss wildly, she groped around and struggled to liberate the hard little beast confined by Atlesian underwear technology. Her deft fingers finally succeeded on their recon mission and Ruby’s needy folds instantly gushed at how full, hot and hard the flesh rod against her palm and fingertips. Imagine how blissful it would be to have the mighty little beast going crazy inside her needy pussy.

She stroked the hard flesh and Weiss let out weak moans between their kisses, bucking her hips to Ruby’s hand while her composure was completely flushed by lustful desperation. Ruby couldn’t be more proud than this moment, even more so than when she finished Crescent Rose with her own hands. To have a virile snowy beauty whimpering before her, burning with lust to mate her—it was her most feverish wet dream came true. Tracing the tender veins lining the erected flesh, Ruby thumbed and teased the tip. Beads of clear liquid already leaked out and she smeared it with her fingertips, using it to lube her stroke on the snow white wolf’s erection. She wanted to see how much of _patience_ the white wolf had.

Weiss had enough of this maddening seduction. She reasserted her dominance, pinning the slightly smaller girl down. Ruby let out a delighted squeal followed by lewd whimpers as the hot and hard flesh rod gliding in between her slick rosy folds.

“Playful little bitch,” Weiss grunted softly. She nibbled on Ruby’s wolf ears and rubbed her soon-to-be mating partner’s clit. “Present yourself properly so I can mount and mate you.”

Ruby was more than happy to go on all fours, swaying her tail around to beckon Weiss to come closer and have her way. Weiss gleefully accepted the invitation and mounted herself on top of the young wolf in red, nipping on Ruby’s neck while bucking her hips against Ruby’s naked rear. Begging with a soft whine, Ruby spread her legs wider and ground her folds against the erected flesh shaft, impatiently trying to get it inside her. Her feelings were reciprocated as Weiss lined her member and pushed in, eliciting soft howls from both of the young wolves.

“I can’t believe it,” Weiss growled. “Did you purposefully crashed into my Dust suitcases, so you can leave your scent of heat on me? So I can track you down?” She hilted her member deep and let the tingling warmth around her girth sink in, taking her moment to appreciate the tight and toasty walls welcoming her. “Do you really want me to mate you that bad?”

“N-No, it was a totally purely accident—” Ruby threw her back and breathed a long, languish moan as Weiss jumpstarted with delicious jerk of her cock inside. “…Oh yes, more…!”

There was no time to start nice and slow. Weiss already set the motion with a bang and hit almost all of Ruby’s existing sweet spots, sending the frisky girl in red into throes of pleasure. Moans and growls stirred the ambience of Emerald Forest with swirls pheromone in the air driving both wolves wilder.

But Ruby was genuinely surprised with Weiss’ self-control. They sure started strong, but her consistency afterwards was terrifying. Ruby was sure it would have been easier to follow her primal instinct and amp the pace up, fucking and rutting wildly to a satisfying climax—that might or might not last long. Then she had the white wolf pounding her with power, precision and patience that made the pleasure long lasting with delicious teasing of build-up and unsaid promise of grand finale. Each thrusts counted and never failed in delivering jolts of pleasure she needed so much.

Looking over her shoulder, Ruby was admiring the wild lust raging on those blue eyes and the face of determined concentration of her beautiful partner. She was glad her heat found her not just someone to mate her, but an impeccable partner to fight together with.

And all while others were fighting for the initiation, they had their own battle. Doing the dirty deed on the literally dirty ground, with dangers of the Grimm lurking around.

Grimm?

Oh yes, they still had Grimm to worry about. But the two pheromone-drunk young wolves seemed not to care, getting too deep and intimate in their mating ritual.

Come to think of it, however, what attracts Grimm is negative emotions. Between them was no negative emotions, just burning need to quench their primal desire and fill their sexual hunger. If any, it was all joy and ecstasy.

Weiss slowly broke from her steady rhythm of heavy breath to irregular growls and gasps following her erratic thrusts. “Who would ever expect a clumsy little dolt in red hood—” Weiss grunted and moaned hoarsely, Ruby’s pussy clenched just right on the most sensitive part of her shaft. She responded with series of strong blitzing thrusts, dredging for more intense pleasure in the deepest depth. “Dust, you’re really a delicious bitch in heat!”

Ruby couldn’t form any intelligent response beyond whimpering moan. It could be the hormone of her heat that messed up with her brain. It could be just the way the degrading words rolled so smoothly like how the meaty shaft glided in and out her. All the dirty talk of the eloquent Schnee made her intimate walls twitched more, more eager to swallow more of the incoming bliss.

Weiss hit her sweetest weak point again and again, but with far more ferocity than before. Ruby literally could feel every details and grooves inside grinding against Weiss’ throbbing flesh, sparking pleasure all over her body that made her weak. She writhed and moaned as Weiss’ sharp teeth nipped her neck, leaving mark on her neck while growling “My mate” again and again. With a hand shaking from all the pleasure, Ruby reached to stroke the luscious snowy hair and tilted her head enough to lay her lips on Weiss’ face.

Weiss growled as she lifted her fangs off Ruby’s marred neck and met halfway in a kiss. Her kiss was wild and lustful, then softened into gentler, almost affectionate one. Her thrusts relaxed their pace while retaining the same depth and precision, taking a detour from the erratic bestial bliss to a moment of tender appreciation of their mating. She enjoyed wildly thrashing inside the little red wolf, but slower moments like these helped her taking in more nuanced bliss enveloping her. With soft whining noise she nuzzled Ruby’s neck and revisited the mark she had laid there before kissing Ruby once again.

Ruby could feel something more than manic lust of a rutting wolf on Weiss’ lips. Something sweeter and more heartfelt. Whatever it was, Ruby was excited to find out. But her neck and shoulder started to ache, and reluctantly she had to cut the kiss short. As soon as their lips parted Weiss resumed the onslaught, pounding her with reckless abandon. The bulging base of Weiss’ cock struck and slammed against her pussy lips again and again, mauling Ruby with side pleasures while demanding for entry.

Nipping on Ruby’s floppy wolf ear, Weiss growled, “I’m going to knot you, fill your needy hole and mark you as mine inside and outside. Isn’t that what you want, my sweet little bitch?”

“Yes, my pussy is thirsty for your cum! Claim and mark me as yours, my mate!”

The way Ruby begged and called Weiss “my mate”, the lust and desperation in that sweet voice melted the last remaining of her higher thinking. The heavenly sensation of Ruby’s pussy sucking her for the last leg of their mating melted her. Her primal drive took over, freeing her of the weight of her name and steeping her in the rawest state of her wolf blood.

Growling loudly, Weiss pushed her knot past the resistance and immediately ambushed by pleasure she never experienced. Ruby let out a high-pitched moan and tightened around her whole member, locking the knot inside and milking her throbbing flesh with vice-like grip of her orgasming walls. Her tail coiled and her ears pulled taut as she howled, releasing the heavy load of her seed inside her newly made partner slash mate. Gushing hot essence filled the void and some of the warm, thick fluid even leaked between the tight lock of the knot—a testament of how much Weiss unloaded the proof of her virility inside Ruby.

“What the fucking hell…”

Yang gaped. She had seen it all. Her sister got fucked by the haughty white-haired wolf Faunus. She couldn’t move herself from the start she became the accidental audience of such monstrosity until the very end. Her soul had been effectively sucked out dry with every moans she heard from the two horny wolves.

Both Ruby and Weiss seemed not to care that Yang existed, though. Ruby laid of the ground all exhausted and sated. Weiss cradled her into an obligatory cuddle, growling softly as she nuzzled the young red wolf’s neck.

“Can…can you two just get over it already?” Yang groaned. “Hey! Pull out from my sister, you Schnee mutt!”

Weiss growled louder at Yang’s insult, but otherwise didn’t budge from her cuddling. Ruby giggled softly and stroked Weiss’ ears then smiled at Yang. “Yang, Weiss knots me.”

“Huh?”

“Weiss knots me, so…” Ruby moaned softly when Weiss’ cock involuntarily stirred her inside. “…so she can’t pull out.”

“Wha?”

“She can’t pull her wolf dick out from my pussy, Yang.”

“Whaaaaaaa…..?”

 

xxxx

 

“—Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!”

Yang crashed landed perfectly from her totally not safe bunk. She was physically unharmed but deeply scared in all other aspect. Fuck her aura, it couldn’t block her from the pain on her back and the trauma incurred by her abhorrent dream.

Blake stirred from her sleep and looked at Yang incredulously. “Yang, did you just roll off from your bed in your sleep?”

“…It’s all your fault, Blake.”

“Excuse me?”

“Blake, I really love you with all my heart, but please stop making me beta read your filth!” Yang sobbed. “The filth about my own sister get banged by Ice Queen! Ice Queen banged my baby sister Ruby with her wolf dick and _knotted her_! Give my happy unscarred life back, Blake! Fuck, I can’t get Ruby’s moans out from my head! I need mind bleach!”

Disturbed by inhumane screeching of the manic blonde, Ruby and Weiss rose from the latter’s bed—both were fully clothed, to Yang’s relief.

“Let me guess, another nightmare after proofreading Blake’s latest _commission_?“ Weiss eyed Yang and Blake, then scoffed. ”Blake, while I don’t mind you getting some side income for yourself, but can you please stop selling your raunchy imagery of Ruby and me to other people? Our relationship isn’t that _freaky_ like in those shameless smut you write!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “Really? Then can you explain why I accidentally found a bizarre Beowolf strap-on on your bed, Weiss?”

Weiss gasped and her snow-white face morphed into beet-red mess. “I-It’s not your concern!”

“And Ruby, why I vaguely heard you moaning ‘Knot me, Weiss!’ few nights ago? Were you roleplaying with Weiss having wolf cock inside you?”

Ruby jittered and wildly flailed her hand with her face steeped so red that it was glowing. “B-Blake! It’s not like what you think!”

While the black, white and red of Beacon’s finest team were arguing over some kinky stuffs that might or might not exist between the RW of team RWBY, Yang was laying hapless on the floor drowned in her own tears and trauma.

“Oh please, someone just end my life already…!”

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than waiting for the new volume to start than with some shameless smut? Throw back to where Ruby and Weiss meet, but as horny wolves!
> 
> Shout out for [ White_Rose_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash) for his endless support. Love ya, trashy-chan!


End file.
